The proposed program will focus on research related to diseases which have a high incidence in urban blacks. Although research projects will include initiatives in Chemistry, Biology and Pharmacy, the greatest emphasis will be placed on increasing the overall research capability in the pharmaceutical sciences. In order to achieve the overall program goals, funds are requested over a five year period to cover the following activities: a) The improvement of faculty research capability. b) The support of individual projects which fall within the scope of the proposed center. c) The establishment and support of an Office for Research Resources in Biomedicine. d) The recruitment of new research faculty and support of their research project in Pharmacy and Health Sciences. e) The provision for hiring technical personnel in animal care and equipment maintenance. f) The implementation of a reliable evaluation design for the proposed program. g) The acquisition of support equipment. The University will demonstrate its commitment to this effort by purchasing equipment, supporting faculty development, improving the reward system for productive research and by establishing endowed chairs in Chemistry and Pharmaceutical Sciences. The university will also assume support of the new faculty by phasing them into its regular program.